1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal information management system, a personal information management program, and a personal information protecting method capable of storing personal information in consideration of security protection and facilitating utilization of the stored information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for storing personal information while considering security protection have been being devised. For example, in a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-145755, in the case of storing important secret data, the original data is not simply encrypted but is subjected to secret sharing, and the dispersed data is stored. The disperse data can be reconstructed without being managed in a lump.
The principal objective of the conventional techniques, however, is data security protection of secret information and personal information, and particularly no attention is paid to utilization method and convenience of the protected data. The method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-145755 also does not describe a utilization method at the user level such that how the user accesses data stringently protected and utilizes the data for his/her work.